An English Werewolf In America
by Abi S
Summary: Scott's English cousin comes to stay after his life is finally back on track. What Scott doesn't realise that although his life has changed dramatically recently, his cousins life has taken a similar turn. Scott's cousin also catches the eye of Stiles. Stiles/OC Scott/Allison Disclaimer- It all belongs to MTV and the creators, I only own Eva. Rated T but maybe increased later...
1. Eva's Arrival

**Reviews will be much appreciated, I will try to continue this story as much as I can (encouragement will help the process) Please give constructive criticism but be kind this is my only my second fanfic, and my first one for Teen Wolf. Enjoy x**

* * *

**Scott's cousin comes into town and causes a stir with the calm after the Jennifer-shaped storm.**

Eva had long dark chocolate hair that ended just below her breasts, which she was ecstatic about after trying to grow it to this perfect length for more than three years. She was below average height, much to her dismay. She was at the low-end of 5" and refused to let anyone know her exact height, to ensure she wouldn't be teased, and because she thought it added an air of mystery to her, especially considering she was a pretty open book, everyone always said her face gave everything away. So her height was the one secret she liked to keep to herself, that and being a werewolf obviously.

Eva was moving to Beacon Hills to live with her Auntie Melissa and her cousin Scott, after living in England for the past 16 years. She used to visit them at least once a year when she was younger, but her visits to America had become less frequent over recent years as her parents couldn't afford to visit after her dad lost his job. She was moving to live with her cousin and her mum's sister because after two years of pleading and saving up for the flight her parents were finally letting her move, well on a trial basis. Eva loved her parents dearly and she hated leaving them but she couldn't deny how she was drawn towards America and her desperation to experience the seemingly exotic American culture.

She hadn't seen Scott for at least 5 years and couldn't wait to see him again, she hoped he was still the funny, friendly guy she remembered playing with as a kid.

As she pulled up to her new home she saw her Auntie Melissa and Scott stood in front of the house waiting for her arrival. She paid the driver and waved to them as she got out the car, they came over and helped her with her suitcases, which was followed by big hugs and huge grins. "My God Eva! You've changed so much! You are so beautiful! Aww I can see a lot of your mom in you!" said Melissa as she pulled Eva in for another crippling hug. After being released from the hug, Eva turned to properly look at her grown up cousin, "Scott! Jesus! Where's all this muscle come from! Deary me, I don't see you in a few years and you change from a skinny, awkward boy to a big...well man" she laughed and he gave her his renowned grin.

"Well yeah, I can't deny it, I'm quite the hunk now" he said jokingly. Eva rolled her eyes, noticing how easily they slipped back into their old ways, she was worried it would be awkward but was happy to see how comfortable and natural they were around each other.

* * *

"So anything new happen since I last saw you?" Eva asked Scott after dinner. He shifted uncomfortably but she couldn't understand why. "No, no, nothing really, just the same stuff as always" he replied with a nervous grin, Eva brushed it off as him just being weird but couldn't help noticing his heart rate raise slightly when he replied which Eva associated with her being lied to, which was one of the things she hated most.

* * *

Monday morning came around and Eva begrudgingly got ready for school, a little nervous at her first day in an American school, she wondered whether she would find herself in the middle of 'Mean Girls' or would it be less brutal? Thankfully she had Scott to keep her calm, he showed her around, told her where to meet him for lunch and directed her away from falling for any "new girl pranks", which she was extremely grateful for. Her first class was English which she enjoyed as they were studying 'Of Mice And Men' which she had spent two years studying in England.

She also had Calculus, History, Biology and Chemistry which she managed to get through without too many embarrassing incidents. She was only lightly teased for her accent, poor imitations of a posh London accent were often heard, which she didn't mind but what they didn't realise is that she was from Yorkshire, which is nothing like being from London so it was like her doing a Texas accent at someone who lived in New York, completely different, but entertaining. One thing she knew she would never get used to was being given blank looks when asking for the 'loo'. The first time was at lunch when she managed to find Scott in the cafeteria, and said "I'll be back in a sec Scott, I'm just bursting for the loo, where is it?" only to have him look back dumbfounded and ask her what the hell she was talking about, she sighed deeply. "The toilet, where is it?!" she said exasperatedly, hopping from one foot to the other. He pointed her in the right direction and she followed his directions, while thinking that her move to America might not be as seamless as she thought, "Yes we both speak English, but it's a different kind of English over here, with 'erbs' instead of herbs and 'sidewalk' instead of 'pavement'" Getting used to the subtle differences was going to take time but Eva didn't mind a challenge.

She managed to find her way back to the canteen without much difficulty and noticed Scott no longer sitting on his own but surrounded by people, she saw a beautiful ginger girl, with an intimidatingly striking air of confidence noticeable from across the room, holding hands with a good-looking boy who seemed to be the identical twin of a boy sitting on the table behind who was also holding hands but with an even more good-looking dark-haired boy. Next to Scott she saw a curly-haired brunette who had her hand on Scott's thigh under the table who she presumed to be Allison, Scott's girlfriend, who by the way he talked about her last night seemed to be the love of his life. Opposite Scott and next to the ginger girl was a boy who was quite tall with light brown hair and a kind smile and next to him was someone Eva recognised, he was waving his arms about enthusiastically clearly telling a story, a funny story she presumed as she saw them all laugh as he finished his sentence.

She walked over to Scott and introduced herself to everyone, learning everyone's names, there was Danny and Ethan behind, Lydia and Aiden, she was right about Allison, the tall boy was Isaac and the boy next to him was Stiles. When Scott introduced Stiles she said "Wait Stiles? The same boy who ate all that grass one time just to prove a point?!" Everyone laughed at this, Scott smiled, "The very same, I'm surprised you remember it was only once about seven years ago!"  
Eva smiled "Well when someone eats that much grass to prove a point it kind of makes an impression." Stiles smiled cheekily then winked, "Well you'll be glad to know I haven't changed much" She just smiled and sat down next to him as it was the only available seat and she had a feeling that he didn't mind. The rest of the day went by unassumingly, with only a few mishaps, a few wrong turns (specifically nine, but Eva was looking at the positives...she got there eventually) and a couple of bashes into the walls as she couldn't get used to the mass of students here in comparison to England.

* * *

The days passed and Eva was feeling more and more comfortable in her new life, she was still having to get used to some things though. Like on Friday after school. Scott and Eva were in the kitchen and Scott offered her a snack, "Yeah sure could I have some crisps?" she asked. He looked at her puzzled, "What?" It was her turn to look puzzled now, "Crisps." she repeated, "Do you not have any?" she asked.  
"Well if you tell me what they are we might have some but I doubt it." he said, clearly amused by the language barrier. "Crisps" she repeated for the third time, "Oh god what do you call them! Ummmm...one sec...wait! Potato Chips?" she said tentatively. Scott laughed "Oh! potato chips! Yeah we have 'em" he said as he rooted around for some in the cupboard, " I swear you make up half these words" he teased, he then picked up a packet and threw them a little too fast for human capabilities at Eva, much to Scott's surprise Eva caught them with ease, a flash of panic flew across Eva's face but she manage to quickly recover, she laughed nervously, "I've got really quick reflexes". Scott smiled satisfied with that excuse he continued to find himself a packet.

Eva silently scolded herself for being so reckless, and made a promise to be more careful in future, her lycanthropy was a tiny part of her life, and as an omega she didn't have to worry about any other people telling her secret because no one else knew and no one else needed to know. Eva's wolf life was her biggest secret no body knew, she'd even be surprised if the wolf that bit her knew.

She had been camping with her mum and dad and some other families, a year and a half ago and it was a full moon. In the middle of the night Eva needed the toilet so she went out of the tent and into the bushes to find a good spot, she had never been afraid of the dark so she had no qualms about the strange noises or the eerie wind. She was trying to find somewhere where she would have privacy if anyone else were to come out of their tents, and as she did so she heard a low growl from about twenty feet behind her. She turned around and stared into unnatural ruby like eyes, the eyes were locked on the tents in the clearing and they had a deadly glint in them,the grim eyes belonged to a dark, terrifyingly over-sized creature she tried to distinguish the type of animal she was facing, "claws like a dog" she thought as she looked at its paws, she then dragged her eyes to its ghastly face and then its mouth,"fangs like a wolf" she thought but then as she continued to stare at this creature she realised it had muscles and long unnatural legs all this paired with the glowing eyes quickly made Eva come to the conclusion that she was staring at an impossible being, a werewolf.

Eva had managed to stay undetected till now by holding her breath but the terrifying realisation of the supernatural world existing made her make a tiny noise in fear which alerted the creature to her presence, she was its new target and she knew that she was now in danger with no way of escaping but still she tried slowly backing away into the woods, as she stepped back her foot broke a small branch causing the creature to snap into action, it started running impossibly fast towards her so she screamed in a last attempt at survival. The werewolf launched itself at her, knocking her to the floor, she tried crawling away but the creature was too fast, it then bit down on her, causing searing pain to flood through her body, she screamed so much she thought her lungs would collapse, the werewolf's teeth were still digging deep into her skin and prayed for a less painful or at least short death. She then started losing consciousness, due to the pain and the blood loss, she fought hard to stay awake, fearing this thought would be her last, finally she then gave into the pain and the weaknesses and closed her eyes in defeat.

She awoke a week later in hospital surrounded by flowers and cards, anticipating eyes and a smell that can only be found in hospitals. She was informed by a too sympathetic nurse that she had been in a coma so her body could heal properly, she had scratches all over her body but they would heal in time, she also informed her with sad eyes and a surprisingly even more sympathetic voice that she would be scarred for life on her back, underneath her left shoulder-blade slightly nearer her side than her spine, which meant she was _very__ very_ lucky, as it could have caused her spinal injuries like temporary or permanent paralysis. After the weird too nice nurse had gone she asked her parents what happened after she passed out and here Dad said that one of the other families heard something and went outside with a special kit in case of any emergency, (he fancied himself as a bit of a Bear Grylls) and shot a flare gun and the animal.

After a few more days in the hospital she was ready to go home and forget the terrible incident and asked her parents to do the same, but the full moon arrived and she discovered the creature had given her more than a scar, that she too was a werewolf. She promised herself that she wouldn't tell anybody and that she could control herself if she tried hard enough and if she cared enough not to hurt anyway and slowly she began to control the wolf, she even did research into werewolves and found out a lot of things, some turned out to be true...others not so much but that's what she expected from something that was presumed to be a myth by the majority of the population.


	2. Full Moon

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome :) I will be doing some chapters or parts of just Scott and Allison drama, maybe... Enjoy x**

**_EVA'S POV_**

The full moon was fast approaching, Saturday was the dreaded day. It was Friday evening and Eva still had no clue where she could transform safely, at home she had a basement that she managed in but she had no such luck here. She thought about the woods that were close enough for her to travel to but no too near where people could get hurt. All she had to do know was prepare for it. She searched the shed for something to restrain herself with, she came across the perfect thing, a strong, long steel chain, she couldn't believe her luck, she could tie herself to the tree with it and lock the chain, she'd hide the key in her bra, so that her werewolf counterpart couldn't release itself,. In her werewolf state she wouldn't have the concentration or steadiness to unlock something that required accuracy and delicacy, she hoped...

She took the chain into the house and packed it in a rucksack that contained a padlock and key, a spare change of clothes and a bit of money, in case of emergency. She wanted to learn more about the woods, but didn't want to make Scott suspicious of her actions so while they were washing the dishes after tea together she casually asked "So the woods...do people often camp and stuff there? Cos it looks quite creepy in there" Scott looked up from the plate he was drying, "In the daytime there's sometimes a couple of hikers I think, but no one camps there, like you said too creepy" he said, "Why? Do you wanna go on a scary walk?" he continued teasingly. She smiled relieved he hadn't picked up on anything "No, I just wondered cos I saw it and though, well if I ever want to be tragically murder on a camping trip, I'll be sure to go there" she joked. "Yeah, it would be the perfect scene for some sort of Blair Witch Project type murder" he laughed. They then got distracted, much to Eva's joy, and spent the next two hours discussing films.

* * *

Eva stared out the window as Saturday afternoon turned into Saturday evening, she was all packed up and ready to go. Auntie Melissa had a night shift so she was out of the way so then her only problem was Scott. She couldn't think of a viable excuse to be out all night. At that point Eva heard a knock on her bedroom door, and Scott entered looking slightly uncomfortable "Umm...right I'm just going to Stiles's for the night, I'll see tomorrow..." he then paused as if thinking carefully as to what he would say next "Just be careful okay? I don't want you wandering the streets alone, not until you're more...comfortable here. I-I'm not trying to control you or anything, I-I-I just worry, okay?" he said staring at his feet. She smiled "Yeah, don't worry I'll be fine, and I have your number if I need you, go, go, enjoy your night. Say hi to Stiles for me". Eva couldn't believe her luck! As soon as she heard Scott drive away on his bike, she put on her shoes, a jacket and slung her rucksack over her shoulder.

Eva looked around for a good tree, she needed a strong tree but one that wasn't too wide, otherwise the chain wouldn't be long enough to be wrapped around it. She finally found the perfect tree and dumped her bag on the floor, she wrapped the chain around the tree and where the ends overlapped she sat down with her back to the tree and tied herself to the tree, she then knotted the chain as best she could and padlocked it. She placed the key in her bra and relaxed, confident in her plan.  
She sat watching the moon for what seemed like hours as it slowly rose in the sky to the optimum point, and when it did she could feel the wolf taking over, her eyes changed colour, her eyes lengthened, her teeth grew into fangs and her nails turned into claws. A low growl escaped her mouth, showing the wolf was in charge now. Eva stretched her body in pain as her body changed into a more primal state, she felt stronger now, more agile, her senses were heightened and she gave into the wolf.

* * *

_**STILES'S POV**_

Stiles paced up and down his room as he waited for his phone to bleep, he hated not knowing what was happening, he wished he'd never agreed to it. This full moon Derek was looking after Scott, helping him to control himself more and Stiles hated that Derek had banned him from attending, even after much protest from Stiles, Derek refused and Scott agreed that it was safer for Stiles at home, this was when Derek scoffed and said "I don't care about his safety, I just don't want him getting in the way", which had Stiles reply with "Yeah, thanks man! I love you too!" which had earned him a threatening glare from Derek, and at that point Stiles finally took the hint and agreed to stay home.

His phone finally lit up with news that everything was fine and that Derek and Scott were in control, so Stiles didn't have to worry about saving the locals. Stiles sighed in relief and decided that he was going to go for a walk, finally he would get to look at the full moon properly, without having to run away or fight (Well get hurt) or look after his pet lyco. He shrugged on a jacket and walked out of his house, with no particular destination in mind, he would just walked aimlessly.

He stared up at the moon, wondering how long it had been since he had looked at it without being in a constant state of fear. He was soon distracted by the thought of Eva, he couldn't believe how much she'd changed, she was...well she was gorgeous and she was so nice and funny...and hot. Woah, he needed to calm down, this was Scott's _cousin, _he couldn't think about t=her like that, Scott would kill him, oh my god, Scott could _actually_ kill him. Crap. She wouldn't be interested in him anyway, he was dorky and she was...hot.  
He banged his hand on his head "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it." he couldn't stop thinking about her...and her body...her smile...her eyes...  
"Grrrr!" he said in frustration. He then heard the same noise repeated behind him, but it was lower, more animalistic and it caused Stiles to stop in his tracks, a shiver traveled down his spine at an impossible rate. He slowly turned around, whispering silent prayers that what he would see was not what he thought he would see, but his prayers were unanswered. He turned around to see a werewolf in the shadows, its bright yellow eyes staring down intensely at him. He slowly starting walking backwards and then he started running, he ran as fast as he possibly could in the opposite direction, he pulled out his phone, and dialed Scott's number. His feet were slamming into the road, and he could hear the werewolf following him, "Come on! Come on! Scott! Pick up, pick up, pick up! For God's sakes Scott!" Stiles was going to kill him, if he lived to do so, all he had to do was pick up his phone! "What do you want Stiles?" said Scott slightly annoyed, Stiles sighed with relief. "Oh thank God! Listen, listen, there's a werewolf here, it's following me and it's here! A werewolf, a werewolf! Scott!" said Stiles frantically. "A werewolf? But who? Okay, me and Derek are coming now, where are you?" Stiles looked around him, he was getting out of breath from all the running, "Umm, I'm at.." he gasped for breath, "Near the woods, near Furnvale Road, hurry!" he then ended the call so he could concentrate on, well surviving.  
He turned to see how close the wolf was getting. Stiles's thought was too close. He couldn't fully see it, only an dark outline and it's threatening eyes, as Stiles looked in its eyes he thought he noticed it slow down, he then looked ahead and tried to go faster. He checked over his shoulder and saw the wolf disappear into the woods to the right of him. "What?" he said aloud, perplexed by the wolf's change in direction. The wolf continued into the woods, Stiles stared into the woods in awe, "What...WHAT?!" He couldn't make sense of it, why would a werewolf, clearly intent on killing something suddenly just change direction. He didn't know what to do know so returned back the way he came, he walked in a daze, which he was shaken out of by Scott shouting his name. "Stiles! Thank God! Are you alright?" He said as he shook his shoulders, Derek was beside Scott, but looking around checking for the wolf. "i thought you said it was following you?" asked Scott puzzled. Stiles nodded, "Errm, yes, yes it was, it was chasing me and then, it wasn't." Derek and Scott gave him a quizzical look.  
"Well what happened, did something scare it off?" asked Derek. "I don't know, it must have caught a different scent of something, because it just went into the woods." replied Scott pointing to where the wolf had ran. Derek quickly ran into the woods into the direction Stiles had pointed in. Scott looked up at Stiles in alarm, "Please tell it's eyes weren't red. You did see its eyes didn't you?" Stiles shook his head, "Don't worry, its eyes were yellow." Scott sighed with relief, "Good at least that's one less problem, well did you recognize it? What was it wearing? Oh god, it wasn't someone we know was it? Was it a boy or a girl?"Scott asked frantically. Stiles shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I couldn't tell, I only saw its eyes, it was too dark." Scott rubbed the back of neck in worry, "Right...well we'll find out tomorrow, Derek's looking now, do you want me to stay with you or can I follow Derek?"  
Stiles smiled, "No you're alright, go and find it, the chances of me running into it twice in one night is very slim. Go." And with that Scott ran on all fours into the woods in pursuit of the unknown werewolf.

**What do you think will happen next? Review please, thanks for reading x**


	3. Close Encounters

**Thanks for reading, please, please, review, it would mean so much to me. Enjoy x**

* * *

**_EVA'S POV_**

Eva made it to her room in the early hours of Sunday morning. She can't believe what had happened, she thought it was all going to plan and then the wolf managed to escape the chains, she's still not sure if it broke free or if it was smarter than she thought and unlocked itself. She had climbed through her bedroom window which she had left open before going out. She was exhausted, she had been up all night, she was dirty and had twigs and leaves stuck in her clothes and hair. She couldn't sleep like this however tired she was so she had a quick shower, to get rid of the debris, as quietly as she could. Before Eva climbed into bed she removed the fake pillow version of herself, that she had hastily made under her covers in case her Auntie checked on her.

Eva woke up later than she usually did, so late in fact she heard Scott in the shower, looking at herself in the mirror she decided although there were no leaves in her hair, she definitely needed another shower, as she still had mud streaked acorss her face and dirt under her nails, she would wait until Scott was eating his breakfast downstairs so she could sneak in without him questioning her odd appearance.  
She then sat down and tried to recall exactly what happened the night before, she couldn't remember escaping at all, she remembered running. A lot.  
She then remembered being on a street. Stiles! She suddenly remembered, he was there! Oh god, what had she done?  
She concentrated really hard and forced herself to remember, she remembered him running and running and he was on the phone, she heard Scott's name. He had phoned Scott, Scott was coming as well. Oh God! She would kill them both! Come on! Think! He looked her in the eyes...and... and something changed, the wolf recognised him and something in Eva pushed last night for the wolf to leave Stiles alone. Wow.  
She didn't think that was possible, how had she done that? She thought there was no way to fight the wolf... At least he was alright, she hadn't ripped him to shreds but this meant she would have to come up with a new plan next full moon and she had no clue where to start.

* * *

_**SCOTT'S POV**_

Scott woke up at 11 he was so tired after last night, training with Derek and then new werewolf drama. He had been running around trying to find clues with Derek till at least 6. He groggily woke up, had a shower, got dressed and had breakfast, he texted Stiles to come over to discuss last night. Stiles came over in less than five minutes, Scott wasn't surprised; he wasn't one for patience.  
When Stiles arrived, Scott dragged him upstairs, "Well hello to you too! Seriously Scott =, we're gping to have to talk about your social skills" Stiles joked. "Yeah, yeah sure, hi." said Scott, uninterested in his friends joke today, which was a first.  
They walked into Scott's room and sat down. Stiles started "It's going to be okay Scott, what did you find last night?"  
"Nothing, literally nothing, a few paw prints but they're no help, they could belong to anyone! We searched all night, we found a scent and followed it back to a tree but a werewolf scent is no good to us when they're human. because the scent is different." said Scott in despair.  
Stiles picked up a pen and paper, "Well we just need to work out who it could be then, logically." They both thought for a moment.  
In a flourish of inspiration Stiles leapt up, "The twins! Of course!" he said beaming with his genius.  
Scott looked puzzled, "What about the twins? It wasn't them" Stiles shook his head, "No, I'm not saying I saw them, I'm saying, although we trust them now, they could have bitten someone in town and turned them and just not told us!" Scott grinned, "Yes! That makes perfect sense, we know Derek and I didn't do it and Isaac can't do it, so it's the twins! Let's phone and and ask them, I'm sure it was an accident, we can fix this, we'll help the new wolf, maybe Ethan scratched Danny? I'm surprised he's lasted this long without turning."  
"Exactly, I hope it isn't Danny, I like Danny, but it would be easier to have him know everything" pondered Stiles, "Right you call them, while I go to the bathroom." "Okay" said Scott as he started dialing his phone.

Stiles was halfway down the hallway to the bathroom when he walked into Eva. In a towel. Just a towel. Her hair was dripping wet onto the floor and her skin was shiny with condensation. She looked so hot. Stiles nervously coughed and swallowed, "Umm h...hi, you-you-you you ok?" Was all he could manage to stay as he stared at Eva, his eyes raking of her body, imagining what was underneath, Eva snapped him out of his daydream "Hi, yeah I'm good thanks how are you?", "Good, I'm good, really good, great in fact." He internally scolded himself for being such an idiot! But how could she be so calm?! She was stood in front of him, almost naked, _only a thin towel hiding her body_, and she was chatting as if it was the most normal thing in the world! Good lord, he couldn't stop staring and imagining. If he didn't stop looking soon he would make this even more awkward by getting a boner and he really,_ really, _didn't want that to happen. Scott had told him about Allison and him in the closet and said that was awkward and they had dated! If Eva saw him with a boner they could never look at each other again.  
He mumbled a see you later and went into the bathroom, where he could silently freak out at how embarrassing he just acted, great, nice going Stiles, you've sure got a way with the ladies.

* * *

_**EVA'S POV**_

She shut the door to her room behind and stood with her back against the door, Oh God, she thought, she had just seen Stiles and she had looked awful! Her hair was a mess, and she probably looked really stupid in that stupid towel. Not that she cared, no she didn't care what he thought, he didn't look at her in that way, he seemed so much older, and funnier, and smarter. She towel dried her hair and put on some underwear. She couldn't decide what to wear and so she wandered round the room, putting on and taking off various things, she tried to ignore the fact that maybe she had so much trouble picking and outift that was because she was maybe trying to impress a certain someone.  
She finally decided on an outfit and walked out of her room, as she walked past Scott's room she heard something that caught her attention. "Stiles! Are you even listening?! We've got to figure something out, there's a werewolf running the streets, what do we do?" said Scott worriedly. Eva couldn't believe what she was hearing! How had they worked it out? I thought they would assume it was a wolf or mountain lion, she couldn't risk them figuring out her secret. She ran back into her room. What would they do to her? They would think she was a monster! They would throw her out! They could kill her! It may sound extreme but people do crazy things when they're scared.

She paced the floor trying to think of someway to throw them off her tracks, or at least try and find out how much they knew if anything so she could protect herself, and anyway they didn't _know_ what they saw was a werewolf, they were probably joking or coming up with mad theories. Stiles always had a wild imagination.

* * *

**_STILES'S POV_**

Stiles had never been so thankful for the architecture of a house before. Scott's house was in the shape of an L, Scott's room was in the little part of the L and the other bedrooms were in the long part of the L. The side window of Scott's room looked into the window of the room Eva was staying in and if he sat on Scott's bed he could see into her room, it wasn't creepy, he didn't purposefully sit there to look in her room but Scott was babbling on and on and he got distracted. He stared out the window and something caught his eye. It was Eva. Eva was walking around in her room in her _underwear, _all she was wearing was her _underwear_. My god he couldn't tear his eyes away, she was stunning, all those curves, he was in heaven, her hair stuck to her chest because it was wet. He was so turned on he couldn't think straight, he wanted so badly to hold her close to him, to kiss her and to..."Stiles! Are you even listening?! We've got to figure something out, there's a werewolf running the streets, what do we do?" Scott said close to too shouting in frustration. Stiles was snapped out of his enchantment. "I don't know Scott, I gave you my best ideas, we tried phoning the twins and they didn't pick up, we tried Danny and Lydia but both of them said they hadn't seen Ethan or Aiden. I don't know what else to try." said Stiles defeated. Stiles looked at Scott's worried face, "Look it's school tomorrow and you look exhausted, you need rest. Don't worry, we'll soon figure it out." said Stiles and he left Scott to sleep. As Stiles walked out the house he tried his best to think about Eva but he could barely making it up the street without the days previous scenes popping into his head.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I'll continue with more chapters if not I may just keep them to myself ;) See you soon x **


	4. Monday Madness

**Thank you for reading my story. Could you please take a minute to review? It would mean the world to me, I will take any ideas or queries :) Hope you like this chapter as much as the rest. Also I'm going to increase the amount of Allison/Scott, as I love their relationship and although the end of season 3 pointed to Isaac and Allison, I'm having trouble letting go of Scallison, so in my version of events they get back together ok? ****(I hope you sympathise and agree with me) even though I don't _hate _Isaac and Allison.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

_**EVA'S POV**_

Eva sat in Chemistry with her right leg jiggling up and down on the metal bar that she rested her feet on. She was so nervous, what if Stiles had worked it out? What if someone else from school had seen her? And today they were going to confront her?! She officially hated Mondays even more now. The bell rang and the last dregs of students ambled into the classroom and into their seats at the lab tables.

Then Stiles came in. And her heart leapt and she couldn't stop a smile covering her lips. She then collected herself and looked down at the dull and dirty table-top as soon as he made eye contact with her, as she tried to make herself invisible worried that if he looked at her too long he would work out that she was the one who almost tore him to shreds on Saturday.

"Hey" she heard from her left, she slowly looked up into those light brown eyes which belonged to the one and only Stiles. She couldn't help but smile, she swore that every time she looked into his eyes she could see a glimmer of mischief, something constantly brewing at the back of his mind, plotting, ready for any opportunity and she liked it. She liked that he was cheeky and goofy and she loved his sense of humour. She then realised she hadn't actually replied. Crap, she thought.

"Hi" I think more words would be good Eva, come on! "Umm...how was the rest of your weekend?" She asked

He smiled, "Well I haven't seen anyone as much as I saw you on Saturday" he joked, but then looked panicked, worried that he'd said completely the wrong thing, but she laughed, loving the way he spoke his mind, however inappropriate. He seemed to relax when he saw that she didn't take offense.

He sat down on the desk behind her, which meant she could concentrate on class without being distracted, not that she was interested in him or anything, he was just...distracting.

About three quarters the way through the lesson, they were all drawing graphs on some boring reaction time or something, Eva wasn't paying attention, she loathed Chemistry with a passion. When she was drawing one of the numerous lines on her graph she suddenly realised she had turn about 90% of the graph wrong. She didn't have an eraser on the end of her pencil so she turned around to Stiles hoping he was fully equipped in all stationary.

"Hey Stiles."

"Yeah?" He looked up from his book to Eva.

"Could I borrow a rubber?" she asked with a smile.

His eyes flew open in surprise, and his mouth fell open. The boy to his left, whom she knew to be called Danny laughed out loud.

"What?" Eva asked, could you not ask to borrow each others stationary?

"Why the hell do you need to borrow a _rubber_? Borrow?! And in Chemistry? I mean yeah I have one but-but-but we're in school?!" asked Stiles bewildered. Loudly enough for the majority of the class to turn and stare

Eva still none the wiser, "Stiles what on earth are you talking about? All I want is a rubber! Jheez!" she said slightly defensively, wondering why everyone was staring.

Before Stiles could reply Danny interrupted him, "I'm sorry," he said trying hard not to laugh, "I'm sorry but I have to intervene before this gets out of hand, as much I would love to see how bad this got. Stiles, Eva is asking to borrow an eraser." He said looking at Stiles, he then turned to Eva and said, "Eva, a kind reminder that in America a rubber is a condom." he finished and continued with his work. There were laughs heard from around the room as peoples shock turned into amusement.

Stiles and Eva continued to stare at each other, realisation dawning on them. Stiles blushed but couldn't help but laugh.  
Eva slapped a hand over her mouth, "Oh my God!", trying to a stifle a laugh as she said, "I had no idea! Sorry! Oh God I knew there were differences but I wish someone had warned me about _that_ one before I came"

Stiles smirked, "Well here you go, here's your _eraser_! Please refrain from asking to ask me for any more contraception at least in school hours."

Eva took the eraser, "Thank you, sorry again." grinning as she turned around.

* * *

_**SCOTT'S POV**_

The bell for lunch rang and Scott ran from his class on one side of the school to Allisons classroom which take long when he used some of his special wolfy abilities since no-one was in the corridors. As he stood by the door as her classmates filed out, he could hear her talking to her Maths teacher, and he was growing more and more impatient as her teacher seemed to reply at the lowest rate possible, Allison looked to the door and saw Scott waiting for her. He looked at her with pleading eyes and she made her excuses to her teacher and ran to him smiling.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him close to her. He sighed as if the mere presence of her made his breathing easier. They stopped hugging and held hands as they walked down the corridor to lunch.

"Hey" whispered Scott.

Allison looked a little confused as to why Scott was whispering, "What?" she asked.

Scott slowed down and made Allison do the same, "I've been thinking about you _all _day Allison." he said pointedly.

Allison smirked, "Really?" she said, she then pulled him in for a hug and whispered in his ear, "Well we can't have you in distress can we? Who knows what that amount of strain could do to someone like you, that much pressure could turn you into a wolf and we can't have that." She then opened a door that said 'JANITORS SUPPLIES' on it.  
She then pushed him in, closed the door behind them and turned on the light. She could see the surprise in his eyes, but then she could see desire. She grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her. Their faces were only a few inches apart but Scott couldn't stand the suspense any longer, and he kissed her.

At first he kissed her softly but as his eyes glowed an unnatural colour for humans he deepened the kiss. Their breaths mingling and becoming heavy, he shoved her against the door causing Allison to moan in excitement. She pulled him closer, trying to make their bodies as close possible. Her fingers were tangled in his thick hair, while his fingers were drawing tiny circles on her neck that he knew she loved their lips moved in a familiar rhythm. Allison broke away from his lips, held his face in her hands and kissed along his jaw, from his chin to his ear. She then nibbled his ear lobe and smiled when she felt and heard a low growl erupt from his throat.

Scott's eyes snapped open and pulled Allison's face to his giving her a slow kiss, he then pulled back and smirked. A smirk that Allison recognised as one that meant she would be helpless to what he was about to do. He slowly kissed from her ear lobe down her neck, giving her goosebumps as he went, Allison pushed her head up in response, pushing it into the door, giving him more access to her neck. He slowly kissed, licked and nibbled her collar bone, Scott then pulled down her top slightly so he could nibble at the top of her breast, resulting in her light skin to turn darker where his mouth was. Allison moaned, "Oh Scott, oh, oooooh, yes" she couldn't help moaning in response, she was putty in his hands, she had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning too loud, he knew exactly what she wanted.

* * *

_**ALLISON'S** **POV**_

Her and Scott walked hand in hand to the canteen. Allison couldn't stop smiling to herself. She was so happy to be back with Scott, after almost losing both her parents, she had realised how much she had missed and needed him. She had needed some time to herself after her mom had died and she had been manipulated by her grandfather she needed some time to herself, away from the werewolf drama but Scott was right they would get back together and she couldn't believe she had waited so long to get back together with him. Walking down the corridor hand in hand, rather than awkwardly side by side with forced conversation was so much better, she could breathe easier with him around. She felt like a half of a whole, she knew it was cliche but she knew it was true.

They sat down at their regular table, opposite them was Stiles and Scotts cousin Eva. Allison suspected that Stiles was interested in Eva, he gave her the same look he used to give Lydia, a very longing and admiring look, and Allison really hoped Eva felt the same for Stiles as he really deserved a nice girlfriend and Eva seemed nice, and normal, no werewolf crap for Stiles meant he could have an easier life but also that he'd have to keep it a secret from her. Wait, she thought, I'm getting ahead of myself, they aren't even dating and I'm worrying about their relationship!

Next to Eva was Lydia and her boyfriend Aiden, Lydia was lecturing Eva on the dos and don'ts of eyeliner and Allison coyld see she was only paying attention out of politeness, which amused Allison, she knew that Eva was more like her, both her and Allison enjoyed fashion and beauty but Lydia really did take it to the next level. Eva and Allison were more practical. Opposite Aiden was his twin, Ethan, who was sat with his boyfriend Danny and all three of them were debating something to do with sports...lacrosse? she guessed. She was just about to listen in to what Stiles and Scott were talking about when she felt a hand slowly wrap around her left thigh and her eyes flew open, and her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. She couldn't believe Scott was doing this to her! Now! She turned to him with questioning eyes but he said nothing and gave her a 'butter-wouldn't-melt-smile' as he moved his hand further up her leg.

"Allison!" Lydia's voice jolted Allison out of her trance, she looked up to Lydia.

"Yes" she managed to squeak out.

"Why have you gone really red?" asked Lydia smirking to herself. Bitch! Thought Allison, she knew she wouldn't get away with anything with Little Miss Nosey over there.

"Errrmm...I...just, I don't know, I'm warm?" she said, knowing how pathetic she sounded.

"Okay," said Lydia, smiling sweetly, "Why were you and Scott late to lunch?"

Scott, Stiles and Eva were all listening to this conversation as it seemed much more interesting than theirs. Scott was barely trying to hide his smile, which Allison could have kicked him for.

"Dude! Seriously?! We're in school!" said Stiles in a tone that implied he was far from reprimanding him, more like congratulating him.

"We didn't do anything!" defended Allison.

"Then why is your hair less than perfect after I did it so well this morning?" asked Lydia, loving making Allison squirm.

Scott laughed, "Aww leave her alone, we were just in the closet for a few minutes, nothing more, nothing less, now stop making her blush even more!" said Scott.

There were a few more titters from around the table but eventually they left Allison alone, out of the corner of her eye she saw Scott wink at Stiles and then see Stiles reply with a low high-five. She rolled her eyes and ate her lunch.  
She enjoyed the rest of lunch, and barely blushed even when Scott's hand moved up her thigh even more and he rubbed his thumb against her tight jeans which gave her goosebumps. She laughed so hard when Stiles told everyone about Eva's blunder in their last lesson.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much for reading and thank you to those people who are following this story, it means a lot.**

**Could you please please please take 30 seconds to just give me a quick review, it would mean so much to me.**

**Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing. (Also an apology to any mistakes I made)**

**See you soon.**

**x**


	5. School Trip

**A/N:Thank you ****_so so so _****much to everyone reading my story, any reviews would be a amazing, please don't hesitate. I hope I can pull off the American stuff even though I'm English (if you didn't already know).  
That's one of the reasons I made Eva English, so that I could be really realistic but I hope I haven't made any major errors about American life, correct me if I am wrong :)**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

No, no, no, no, no! NO! _NO, _this _can't _be happening. I was so careful. No it's not fine. Oh my god, what the hell am I going to do? I can't go back? Where will I go? Just keep running! Thought Eva. She was running around trying to find the exit it to this now seemingly hellish place, she hated museums, the exits were always miles away, especially stupid big American ones, stupid, stupid America, if she hadn't come this wouldn't have happened!

She heard shouting from behind her, "Eva wait please!". She thought fast, she would hide! Yes! She spun round and found a little alcove close enough for her to get to without being caught up to. She squeezed herself into the tiny space and tried to slow her breathing, with much difficulty. She then relayed the series of events in her head and decided that she should never have agreed to going on this trip to start with.

* * *

_"Come on! Eva, you already said you'll go, what's up? It's just a field trip, you won't be on your own, come on. I know it won't be the most exciting thing going to a museum but we'll have a laugh anyway." pleaded Scott._

_"Okay, I'll come, I can't exactly back out now can I?" she said as the school bus came in to the school car park. Her fellow students started filing on the bus, and she followed them. The reason for her apprehension was 1) She hated museums, she once got lost in one and since then she has hated them. 2) The full moon was only a few days away and she could feel the effect it had on her, her senses were heightened, she could feel her animal instinct was higher than her human one, which worried her. Could she trust herself to be surrounded by people where she couldn't escape for two hours bus journey?_

_Regardless she followed Scott and his, well her and his friends, onto the bus. As everyone was getting seated she looked around for someone to sit with, she spotted Lydia but as soon as she did Danny sat down next to her. Damn! She thought. She couldn't rely on Scott as she knew before she even looked that he would be sat next to Allison, she looked around for Isaac, forgetting that he had been ill so couldn't come, which lead to Eva annoying herself for forgetting. This all meant that the only available seat was next to Stiles. Great. She liked Stiles, she really did, well actually she_ really _liked him. But the question was whether she could sit next to him for the next to hours and not embarrass herself. Her question was then answered as she walked towards the vacant seat beside him as the bus started to move and she practically fell into his lap. Inelegantly shoving her boobs in his face, practically suffocating him. No, the answer to her question was definitely no._

_She looked at him apologetically, noticing him blush and avoid looking her directly in the eyes. "Sorry, I...the bus." she said nervously. What the hell was wrong with her? Form a real sentence Eva! The colour in his cheeks returned to normal and he laughed, making a joke about how she could fall over a flat surface, to which she agreed. As the bus started up Stiles tapped Scott on the shoulder and said "I bet you anything this trip will be better than the last one." They both chuckled and Scott replied "Well it will certainly be less stressful.". Clearly an inside joke, she thought about asking and then decided against it, she didn't want to sound nosy. The rest of the journey went by smoothly, Stiles and Eva chatted the whole time and both were surprised how quickly they arrived at the museum._

_They were split into groups to go around the museum with, Eva was with Stiles and Danny, and Lydia was with Scott and Allison. They had quite a nice day, she had a laugh with Danny and Stiles, Danny told her how Stiles used to ask him if he was attractive to gay guys, a _lot_. Stiles tried to defend his odd behavior with reasoning that he was just inquiring and that there was nothing wrong with that, but I just laughed and told him to leave Danny alone._

_As our group moved into yet another room filled with art, that start looking the same, you can only see so many renaissance paintings and Greek statues before they start to blur. As they drifted from one painting to another Eva heard something that caught her attention from the other side of the room._

_"Shut up, shut _up_!" You're embarrassing me, don't you dare cry." She heard a man say._

_She turned around to see what was happening. She found the man who had caught her attention he was at the other side of the room by a large archway leading into another room, he was holding onto a woman's , presumably his wife or girlfriend, arm a little too tightly. Eva couldn't help herself, she slowly walked away from the group towards the couple. Stiles was talking to Danny so didn't notice her leave. As she walked she continued to listen. _

_"You are a worthless piece of shit, now stop crying, it doesn't hurt. If it hurts it's your fault for making me do it." she heard him._

_The woman sobbed in reply. The man was at least 6 foot tall, he had dirty blonde hair and eyes that could only be described as cruel. The woman wasn't much smaller than him but by the way he treated her it was clear that she shrinking by the minute, becoming smaller by his cutting words and violent actions._

_Eva couldn't help but move closer and closer to the couple. She was about a four foot away from the now, growing angrier and angrier at the horrible things she was hearing. She could feel her anger turning into something more than human, something that would mean everyone here would be in danger if she wasn't careful. The man had his back turned to Eva and the woman would have been looking straight at Eva had she not been staring at the floor._

_"Shut up, you stupid bitch!" said the man angrily, he then slapped her across the face. Before she knew it Eva was turning the man around to face her with such speed he almost toppled over, he looked at her in disgust._

_"Leave her alone." said Eva through gritted teeth. _

_The man looked at her with contempt, "Yeah? What are you gonna do if I don't little girl?" his voice was raised now drawing attention from around the room, including Eva's classmates._

_Eva tried to breathe and keep calm, "Just leave her alone. Now. Before I hurt you." said Eva quietly._

_The man scoffed, he then raised his hand to Eva and just as he was about to hit Eva like he had his wife, Eva grabbed his with superhuman strength and twisted it, so that it was unnaturally behind his back. Her eyes were glowing now, her nails were extending, but she didn't care. All she could think about was how this monster had to pay for what he had done, she could tell he had done worse to his wife and he would again. Eva saw all the events in slow motion up until then, she seemed to have seen the mans arm about to hit her hours before it came anywhere near her but now everything was moving at great speed. The man yelped out in pain. Eva felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice behind her._

_"Eva! What are you doing?!" She recognised the voice. It was Stiles. She ignored him, hoped he would go away._

_Eva tightened her grip on the mans arm and that's when she heard the sound of one of his bones breaking. _

_"Eva! EVA STOP!", Eva quickly turned round to such a reaction and that' when he saw her eyes, her bright amber, wolf eyes._

_"Eva don't..." it was at this very moment that he noticed her eyes, "Eva, Eva your eyes...their...oh my God..." _

_Eva snapped out of her rage by the shock of being discovered. She released the mans arm and started running, she couldn't even remember which way she ran, but it was in the opposite direction to Stiles. As she ran she heard Stiles shout behind her._

_"No Eva! Wait! Please! Eva! Come back!" She then heard him running after her. And that's when she hid in the alcove._

* * *

**_STILES' POV_**

_He couldn't believe his eyes or her eyes for that matter. Eva. _Eva? _Eva was a werewolf, this made everything make sense! The new werewolf appeare__d when she moved into town. How could they have been so_ _naïve? He had to find her, she must be freaking out. Oh god, they'd have to tell Scott. What would he say? Stiles concentrate! One problem at a time! He then had an idea. He stopped running._

_ "Eva." he paused and waited for a reply. "Eva I know you can hear me." He listened for her.  
"Please Eva I know you can hear me, I know all about werewolves, you're not on your own." He decided that he would wait till later to tell her Scott was one, didn't want to freak her out.  
__"There are other werewolves in town, they can help you. Please Eva, I don't want to hurt you." He begged._

_He looked around to try and find her. "Eva please." He half spoke, half whispered._

_"Okay, I'm here." He heard Eva say from behind him, he turned to look and she was slowly walking towards him. He grinned at her and she couldn't resist smiling back._

_"That was pretty bad ass of you back there by the way. Thought all you English girls were polite?" He teased._

_She smiled, "I'm polite but, well basically don't fuck with me." _

_He held his hands in the air beside his head in mock surrender. "Never."_

_"Stiles, I'm sorry. Can we go back on the bus now?" asked Eva embarrassed. _

* * *

_**EVA'S POV**  
_

She thought she was never going to come out of that alcove. But something in his voice, she trusted him. He calmed her down quicker than she has ever been able to do before. She didn't have to listen to his heart beat to know that he wasn't lying. She came out because she knew she was safe. Although she seemed to be in the weirdest world ever where her new friend is completely calm and relaxed about the concept of werewolves, she believed that maybe with Stiles' help she could make her new supernatural life more normal.

**__A/N - Sorry for the break, I've been really busy with school starting again, hope you liked this chapter, thanks so much for reading.**

**Please review x**


End file.
